So this is our end
by amcan14
Summary: So idon'tcare14 has given me another challenge and if you can guess what kind of challenge it was...Well I've got nothing for you but still at least you got it!


'Everyone, prepare yourselves for the worst, this could get real ugly fast!' A deep voice boomed out across the small village of Berk as the people amongst the houses scattered and screeched; grabbing whatever they could to try and protect themselves against the oncoming threat of the Roman enemies. A young man snaked his way to the middle of the commotion, his metal foot making a loud thump with each step he took on it. In front of him making a clear path for the man was a black beast; the rare and deadly dragon known as the Night Fury.

'Please, everyone, everyone!' the male tried to gain attention of the crowds but the noise was too great for him to be heard. The black creature rolled his eyes and let out a massive skin crawling holler, stopping all dead in their tracks.

'Thanks buddy,' said the auburn haired man with a warm smile to the beast. He just as quickly turned his attention towards the crowed, now fully attentive to him.

'Now, everyone, I know how dangerous this is, but we have something that the Romans do not,' he began.

'Yeah, dragons!' called out a man with long blonde hair with a smirk, he immediately received a fist bump from a similar looking woman next to him, the two headed beast behind them gave a snort from both heads as if in agreement.

'Yes thank you, Tuffnut, yes we do have dragons which is something that they do not have, but I was referring to-'

'HICCUP!' The deep voice called out again but with far more urgency than the last.

'What is it Fishlegs?' He replied to the voice.

'I see them, they're coming, fast. There are at least fifty boats that I can see; all look armed to the teeth!'

'OK everyone, this is it! Prepare for battle, and no mercy!' The people cheered and ran to battle stations while others flew to the sky to protect from above. Hiccup looked as his dragon companion with a worn smile.

'Well, Toothless, let's get a move on, huh?' The dragon gave a nod in response and the prepared to take to the sky.

'Hiccup, wait!' A female voice called out. Hiccup knew the voice immediately and turned to see Astrid flying down on her Deadly Nadder; Stormfly.

'Oh, hey Astrid, what's wrong?' Hiccup asked. His only response was a tug on his shirt before he registered that he was kissing the woman.

'Be safe, OK?' she questioned once she had released his lips from her own. Hiccup, still dazed only nodded slightly before he was left again with only his Night Fury. He quickly regained himself and the two took to the greying sky.

What Hiccup saw below him was horrifying. The Roman's technology was far more advanced that he had thought it was. Their own ships were almost completely obliterated; the smoking debris of their once finest ships now littered the waves. In one of the last few ships standing he saw his cousin, Snotlout, trying to rally what few resources they had left aboard, it was soon to be to no avail however as a wave of burning arrows began a furious decline towards them. Snotlout looked up to see his less bulky friend with a sad smile; he gave a small salute as the surge of fire rained down upon it, utterly destroying it. Hiccup let out a cry in shock, not yet fully comprehending what he had just laid witness to. He heard another scream, but this one was more of a panicked scream than his had been, it had also sounded as if two it were two people and not one. He turned to see Ruffnut and Tuffnut's dragon; Barf and Belch the Hideous Zippleback with a wing caught alight; the beast began to plummet towards some jagged rocks, the two screaming towards their end.

Hiccup turned away, not wishing to see his friends' gruesome demise. This, however was a horrible mistake as he then saw the lookout tower were Fishlegs had been go up in a massive structure of flames and soon collapsed, meaning if anyone had been in there they would have no chance of escape.

'We can only hope, bud, we've got to get back to make sure they're ready, I can see some Roman ships there already.'

The two made it back to the island as quickly as they could and the sight was even worse than what he had witnessed out at sea. Buildings were ablaze causing pillars of smoke making a hazy, intoxicating mist. Ear-piercing screams rang out from all directions. The next thing he saw made his blood run cold. It was Astrid, about to meet her gruesome end before his eyes.

Screeching out her name, he jumped in front of her taking a blade to the chest. He looked at her with a paling face and then down at his chest, his blood was staining his shirt and his hand as he brought it up underneath the blade. He fell down as his vision began to turn white. The last thought he had was that he had failed his village as chief. He soon lost grip of his shattering consciousness as he took his last breath.

* * *

**So tell me what you think, I have an idea for a second chapter to make this a two-shot but I don't know if I should, so please tell me if I should.**


End file.
